A Highschool Story 1
by ashmar16
Summary: Ziva and Tali David have to run away from their father in Israel. When they finally escape they go their mothers best friend in America to be safe. Where they meet Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee along with the rest of the gang and more. Will the fall in love or will their father find them before? Rating is T-M
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hi people of Fanfiction! I have been reading for a while now other stories, but this is my first to have written! I am open to criticism and ideas! I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

Ziva David looked out from her bedroom window in her father's house in Israel. She knew she was going to have to get her younger sister Tali and herself out of there. Their brother Ari had already escaped from under their father's extensive training. Ziva already has a plan set in motion to go to America with her sister to find her mother's best friend there. Their mother had died when Ziva was 6 and Tali was 2. Now at 16, Ziva is finding that she is missing her mother more and more. Tali, now at 12, only remembers what her older sister has told her about their mother.

Tali David is in her room reading like she always does. She is completely oblivious to what her sister has in mind. She only knows that the longer they stay here the worse it becomes for them. As Tali continues to read into the late night, Ziva waits until her father has fallen asleep before grabbing the suitcase that she had already packed that day. She then runs into Talia's room and tells her to get the biggest suite case she can find and to only pick her favorite items that she loves and to leave the rest. Tali does not question her, because she knows it's finally their time to run and that her sister has come up with a plan to save them.

As both of them use their training to sneak to the front door, neither of them turn back. It is kind of ironic that they use the training they got from their father to sneak away from him. Once they are both out Ziva looks at Tali and says "Are you ready to be free?" Tali nods her head excitedly and says "Let us go! We finally have are chance. Let's not ruin it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I will try to update every time I have a chance. Again I would like to know what you guys all think! Please read and review! **

Jenifer Gibbs (Jenny for short) was watching her husband, Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Jethro for short), play with their 4 year old daughter Abagail Gibbs (Abby for short). She was content with life right now. It had taken her a while to get here though. Her best friend Rivka had died a little over 10 years ago, but the pain has never gone away. Jenny has not seen her godchildren since their mother's funeral. This is by no fault of theirs or hers, this is all from Rivka's no good excuse of a husband, Eli. Jenny's blood still boils when she thinks of him. She had tried everything when Rivka first died to get custody of the girls and even Ari, but Eli had connections high up to the judges. Jenny just hopes that they are all okay and Eli hasn't hurt them yet.

Ziva and Tali had just got off of their flight from Israel to Washington D.C. it was midnight, and they were both exhausted, but knew they couldn't stop until they got to where they knew they would be safe. Ziva took the paper she had stolen from her father's office. She looked down and saw the familiar name but a name she had not seen in a long time. She led Tali to the get their suite cases and to the curb for a cab. Once in the cab. Ziva handed the driver the address, and she held her sister close and hoped they would be able to pull through this.

It was midnight, and Jenny was upstairs reading as she always does before bed. Jethro was of course in his basement finishing his newest boat. They had put Abby to bed some time ago. Jenny once again found herself thinking of her best friend as she normally does when she reads. She wouldn't love reading if it wasn't for Rivka.

_Flashback_

_ "Rivka! Come on! Put the book down and let's go shopping!" Jenny was once again trying to get her best friend to get her nose out of book to do something fun. Rivka sighed and told Jenny "You know if you actually try and read you will like it just as much." …_

Jenny is brought out of her memories by the doorbell ringing and a soft knock. She knows Jethro will not be able to hear it over his sanding, so she puts on a rob to see who it is at this ungodly hour. She turns on the porch and hallway light so she can see and when she opens the door, she cannot believe her eyes. "Jethro!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: What do you think so far? Should I continue? Let me know please!**

Jethro's P.O.V

I was down in the basement sanding my newest boat with my new electric sander, when I heard Jenny's scream of my name. She happened to scream when I had just turned it off. I didn't think of my own safety and just through it down and ran towards her scream. When I got there, she had this look like she had seen a ghost. I looked past her and saw 2 teenagers, one slightly younger than the other. They had their arms wrapped around each other as if the other person was their life line. I looked at Jenny in question.

Third Person

Jenny was still shaken up, but could see them shivering and wet, as it was raining and the temperature was dropping. She came to her senses and ushered them in to the couch while she told Jethro to go get some towels and blankets. Young Abby, hearing the commotion, woke up to see what was going on. When she went own stairs she saw her mom in the kitchen making what she thinks is tea, and her dad nowhere in sight. When Abby looked a little further she saw two strangers and she immediately went to her mom's side and latched on because she was scared of them.

Jenny turned around when she felt Abby press her face into the back of her thigh. She looked surprise to see her daughter there and even more surprised to see her hiding her face. Abby is usually very outgoing and doesn't cower behind her parents when strangers are around her. Jenny heard the kettle go off, so she brushed it off as confusion and poured the tea for the 2 girls sitting in her living room. Jenny called for Jethro to come get the tea tray while she picked up Abby. When they walked into the living room they could here both girls whispering to the other. Jenny heard Tali ask tearfully "What if she doesn't want us Ziva, what are we going to do?" She stopped Jethro for a moment to hear what Ziva was going to say. Jenny could hear the struggle in the older David's voice as she tried to keep the tears at bay when she said "I don't know Tali. We might always be on the run if she doesn't help us. But don't worry if she doesn't want us, I will take care of us." Jenny could hear Tali crying steadily now and was close to tears herself.

She carried Abby and ushered Jethro into the living room where they could warm the girls up before they got sick. Jenny motioned for Jethro to put the tea tray on the table and to take Abby. As soon as her arms were free, she took a good look at each of the girls. Ziva, so much like her mother Rivka, trying to be strong for her younger sister but she looked as if she would break down at any moment. Tali, she looks so afraid Jenny thought, no 12 year old should have to go through this. Ziva pulled her sister up to a standing position and snuggled Tali close to her side. Jenny finally stopped staring at them and pulled them into her embrace. This is what finally broke Ziva and both girls collapsed into Jenny as if this were the only thing keeping them up. Jenny started crying along with them as her whole body filled with relief for having the girls she helped raise back in her arms. Abby seeing her mother cry started crying herself because she thought her mom was sad. And Jethro, well Jethro is just plain confused.

He doesn't want to break the moment, but he also wants some answers. So as he tries to comfort Abby he clears his throat uncomfortably. Jenny's head snaps up at this and moves out of the embraces long enough to turn them around to face her family. She hastily looks Jethro in the eye to tell him to hear her out when she starts with "Jethro, Abby….." Jethro is already looking at her but Abby raises her head from her father's shoulder. Jenny sees this and quickly continues and gestures to Ziva and Tali, "This is Ziva and Tali; my goddaughters." Jenny bit her lip and waited for Jethro's reaction. Jethro's eyes got huge and his mouth dropped. "These are your goddaughters?!" he exclaimed. Jenny slowly nodded and just waited because she knew he wasn't done yet. She was proved right when he asked slightly more calm after he got over his shock, "How did they get here?" Jenny went to answer but then she realized she didn't know either. She pulled back and looked at them questionably and asked "wait, how did you guys get here?" Tali looked at Ziva waiting for her to explain. Ziva took a deep breath and began to explain.

"When Papa said that Tali would have to start training soon on her 13 birthday. I argued and argued with him and told him that he should just push me harder. I told him that I would take her training on to, but he wouldn't listen." By this time Ziva was sobbing and was feeling like a failure. Jenny rushed over to try and calm her down. Tali by this time was scared and was trembling. Ziva continued, remembering how hard it had been to keep her plan from her sister. Ziva turned to Tali "I wanted so bad to tell you Tali, but I didn't know how you would take it and vowed to myself that I would not let him turn you into what he was turning me into. So, I started my plan from there. I waited until papa was away on a business trip to use his computer to search for you guys and used all the money I had saved up to get 2 tickets to here. Then we took a cab and here we are." She took a ragged breath and look to Jenny with pleading eyes, "I know it is a lot to ask for but I am really hoping that we can stay here." At Jethro's look Ziva added, "I have an account from my om that has a lot of money that I could use to pay for mine and Talia's school and whatever else I need to pay for. The only problem is I don't have enough for school and a home." She was again in tears and Jethro looked at Jenny and said …

**Authors Note: Cliffy! Hahaha Let me know what you think! The next chapter will be about them meeting the boys and house arrangements! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I'm trying to update a lot so won't leave you guys hanging for too long because I know I hate when that happens. I am also trying to write longer chapters. Let me know what you guys think! **

_Jethro looked at Jenny and said ….._

"Alright, you guys can stay here." Jenny ran up and gave Jethro a big kiss on the lips while Abby exclaimed "Yuck! Mommy gwoss!" Jenny laughed while Ziva's whole body instantly relaxed and she let out a relieved sigh. Jenny then realized how much strain this must have put on the teenager. Before she could give it to much thought Jethro said, "We will work out everything first thing in the morning, but right now you both need a hot shower and a lot of rest." Jenny then looked troubled as to where they were going to stay as the only had 2 bedrooms up stairs and a living room and kitchen with a dining room down stairs. She quickly looked at Jethro and she saw the same thoughts she had. He looked her in the eye and mouthed _Later, wait until everyone is asleep_. Jenny nodded and told Jethro to go put Abby Back to sleep and assured Abby that she would be in there to tuck her in. She then ushered Tali and Ziva to the bathroom downstairs and told them each to take a shower and get warm. They quickly set about doing that and Jenny left the room to give them some privacy but also to go tuck in Abby.

Once up the stairs, she went straight to Abby's room to say goodnight. Abby threw her completely off guard by asking, "Momma? Ar dey my ew sistews?" Jenny stood shocked and Jethro smirked at his wife's face. Jenny shook off her surprise and told Abby, "I don't know sweetie. You could ask them in the morning though?" She phrase it as kind of question because she didn't really know how to answer Abby. Abby nodded satisfied with her answer for now and yawned. Her parents realized it was close to 2 A.M and way past the 4 year olds bed time. They both stood up and went to give her a kiss on the forehead and realized she was already asleep snuggled into her hippo she calls Bert.

After tucking Abby in, Jethro went back to his basement to think while Jenny went to talk the girls. When she got down stairs, Tali was already asleep and Ziva was stroking her hair. Ziva's brown eyes sapped up to Jenny's expressive green eyes. Ziva stood up and rushed over to the older women and straight into Jenny's open arms. Jenny hugged the younger girl as if her life depended on it. She then felt something wet on her shoulder and cold feel slight trembles in the Ziva's frame. Jenny started to rub up and down Ziva's back, remembering that it would calm her almost instantly hen she was a child. Ziva started to calm but then she hissed in pain and Jenny retreated immediately. Jenny looked at her in question but Ziva just kept her head down. Jenny quietly led the teenager to the bathroom and sat her down on the counter. She got the first aid kit out of the cabinet and put it on the counter next to Ziva. Jenny looked at Ziva and asked what happened but she just kept her down and shook her head. Ziva's body started tremble again and she took off her shirt with shaky hands. Jenny gasped in horror as Ziva's stomach and back was covered in bruises and a particularly clear boot shaped bruise. Ziva kept her head down while Jenny looked at her with tears in her eyes and said "Ziva, did he do this to you? Tell me the truth. Please!" Ziva took a ragged breath and nodded. Once Jenny got her affirmation, she ran to get the camera so she could document them for court. Ziva looked up sharply at the camera and shook her head and Jenny gently explained "Ziva I am the director of NCIS and Jethro is a special agent there. We can help you guys, and we can keep you. But we need evidence or if he ever tries to get you back." Ziva thought about it for a while then nodded her head and said "Okay, but promise me you won't show or tell Tali. She doesn't know and I've been able to keep her away from him for this long and I don't want her to know."

Jenny said "Okay, I promise. But I am going to show and tell Jethro." At Ziva's look jenny hastily added "He can help. He's my best agent and he will be the best one to ensure that we will keep you guys safe from Eli." She said his name with such venom that Ziva looked confused at Jenny. Jenny realized then that Ziva and Tali had no idea that she had tried to take custody of them both. Jenny explained everything in detail what happened months after Rivka had died.

_Flashback_

_Jenny was furious. She marched right up to Mossad and right into the director's office. Ignoring all the people rushing to stop her, she ran straight to Eli, who was on the phone. Jenny hung up the phone for him. He looked furious but Jenny looked even more pissed than he was. Eli screamed at her "Do you realize how important that phone call was?!" Jenny screamed louder than he did back "THIS IS MORE IMPORTAN! RIVKA LEFT THE KIDS TO ME! THERFORE THEY ARE COMING BACK WITH ME!" Eli was shaking with rage and yelled back "THEY ARE MY CHILDREN YOU WILL NOT TAKE THEM! I WILL TAKE THIS TO COURT WHERE THERE IS NO CHANCE THAT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO HAVE THEM!" _

Jenny was shaking with rage and Ziva was in tears. Ziva asked Jenny tearfully "Why would he beat me if he wanted us to stay?" Ziva threw her shirt on and attacked Jenny with a huge hug. Jenny pulled her closer and put her head on top of Ziva's and made quiet shushing sounds and rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. Ziva just snuggled deeper and she could feel herself falling asleep. Jenny led her to the second couch in their living room and laid her down. She tucked her in and went to find Jethro in the basement. When she got here she went straight to him and collapsed into tears against his chest. He rocked her back and forth until she cried herself to sleep.

**Authors Note: So what do you guys think? Next couple of chapters is Ziva and Tali adjusting at home and then we meet the guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: This chapter is going to be about them adjusting. Be prepared for some cute bonding with the girls!**

Tali woke up and was momentarily scared when she didn't know where she was. She looked over to find her older sister Ziva still fast asleep on the couch. It all came crashing back down on Tali. She was free. They were free. Tali's face erupted with a huge grin and she quickly ran and hopped onto the couch with her older sister. Ziva bounced and caught Tali before she fell off of it. Tali hugged her sister tightly and cuddled right up to her. Ziva still not awake yet was confused as to why her sister had a huge grin on her face and was hugging the life out of her. As she became more aware she hugged her younger sister right back. They were free and they didn't have to worry about Eli anymore.

Jenny woke with a start and she was extremely confused. _I was down in the basement with Jethro. How did I get up here? _She looked for the man in question but he wasn't there. _Probably in his basement … again. _Jenny could hear whispers downstairs s she went to check it out, but before then she decided to check on Abby. As she walked down the hallway she could hear more bits and pieces of the conversation downstairs words like"school" and "money" and what sounded like "shed". When she heard this she stopped and thought and then she said in a whisper, "we don't have a shed?" She decided that she would first go see Abby and then see what all the fuss downstairs was about.

As Jenny walked downstairs, she could see both girls wide awake and giggling slightly. She had to smile because both of their eyes were wide and bright and their long curly hair was ridiculously wild. Both girls stopped when they heard her come in and Jenny felt a pang in her heart when she could tell that they had a hard time trusting her. Yes they may have come to her for help but she understands why they are skeptical. She knows that Ziva's look of weariness was whether or not she was going to bring the bruises up in front of Tali. At Jenny's discreet shake of the head, she could see the girl's body relax and s smile started to form on her face. Tali, who was too young to remember Jenny, was more hesitant to trust her, but her sister trusted her so that was enough for her.

Jenny held up a hand and said "Be right back." Before they could even say good morning. They waited on the couch until Jenny came back and when she did, she was pulling Jethro to them by his arm. They both sat on the opposite couch when Jethro took a deep breath and went to speak. Before he got a word out, Ziva held up her hand like she was in class. Jenny and Jethro looked amused but motioned for her to star speaking. Ziva took a deep breath and started with "First, I would like to thank you for letting us stay here. It really means a lot to both of us. Now, I know that you guys do not have space for us so I was thinking that we could use some of the money mother gave us for a shed and we could stay out there so you do not have to move your house around for us." Ziva took another deep breath and waited for their answer. Jethro cut Jenny off and said "No." Ziva looked as though she were about to cry and asked "No?" Jethro nodded and said "No. You guys are not staying outside. We can get the shed but my boat and stuff will go out there. Ziva you can take the basement, and Tali, you ca take the office. I will put some more windows and a path with a door leading to the outside near the basement so it's not like a dungeon." Ziva shook her head and said "I cannot allow you to go through so much trouble for us Mr. Jethro." Jethro came back with "First it's just Gibbs. Second, you are not changing my mind about this." Ziva went to say okay but Abby dashed down the stairs at that time and straight into her mother's arms.

Abby smiled at the girls across from her and whispered in her mom's ear something no one else could hear. Once she was done, Jenny let out a laugh and nodded causing Abby to bolt from her lap to in front of Ziva and Tali. Tali snuggled closer to Ziva, and she automatically put her arm around the younger girl. Abby raise her arms up for Ziva or Tali to pick her up. Once she was in Ziva's lap, she looked up at the older girl with wide eyes and asked, "Can ou guy be my sitews pwease?" Ziva looked shocked that Abby had asked that and looked at Tali for an answer, Tal nodded her head enthusiastically, happ to have another sister. Ziva looked down at the small child in her lap and said, "I do not see why not." Abby then squealed and took one arm from around Ziva's neck to wrap around Tali's and gave them both the biggest hg she could. Jethro and Jenny smiled wide when Abby did this. Abby was bouncing in Ziva's lap telling the all the things she likes to do and everything about her. Her parents were very surprised to see her bolt up to her room then back down with Bert in her hands. They were even more surprised to see her offer him to Ziva to take while she held her arms up for Tali to pick her up. As Jenny looked over to where Ziva was making funny faces at Tali and Abby and making Bert have a funny voice and then she looked over to Tali who had a wide smile that she hasn't seen yet from the younger girl. Then, she looked at her daughter, who was cuddled up to Tali with her thumb in her mouth. Jenny snuggled up to Jethro and whispered in his ear as a tear made its way own her cheek, "I have all my girls back."

**Authors Note: Let me know how you feel about the ending? Were you disappointed, happy, elated? Next chapter should be up tomorrow!**


End file.
